Speed
by Number VI
Summary: "Dave was tired of taking things slow. He wanted to go faster, whether John wanted to or not." Rated M for sexual situations and some language.


Dave Strider was on his way to his boyfriend, John Egbert's, house. He was on a mission. A mission to do what, one might ask? Why, to get John to finally have sex with him, of course.

He'd done his waiting. Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!

In all actuality, he'd only been waiting for five years. They had only been dating for three years, but that didn't mean Dave hadn't wanted to screw him senseless the other two. But anytime Dave had commented on the matter, or he'd tried to go all the way, John had told him he wasn't ready for sex yet.

But Dave was tired of taking things slow. He wanted to go faster, whether John wanted to or not.

"Dave? Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" John asked, startled by seeing Dave's face when he opened the door.

Dave smirked lightly. "I wanted to surprise you. Can I come in?"

"Of course." John opened the door further, allowing Dave to step inside. "So what's up?"

"Your dad home?"

"No. He's on a trip for the weekend. Won't get back till like 11:00 tonight. Why?"

Dave smirked again, pushing John up against the door roughly. He leaned up to whisper in his ear,

"So no one can hear you scream but me."

"D-Dave… What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, John. You know exactly what I'm talking about." With that, Dave pressed his lips to John's in a heated kiss. He felt John shiver against him as he kissed back, wrapping his thin arms around Dave's neck. Dave lifted John up a bit, mentally applauding John for getting the message when he put his legs tightly around Dave's waist.

After a few minutes, though, John abruptly pulled back, saying, "Dave, I still don't think I'm ready for that…"

Dave's left eye twitched in irritation, which John couldn't see due to his sunglasses. Then he smiled endearingly, saying, "C'mon John. It'll feel great. We're nineteen, I say it's time we get a little dirty. Besides, I'll be in Texas this whole week, and I'll need a good memory of you to keep me satisfied. Please, John?"

John stayed silent for a moment, thoroughly considering the situation. He sighed before grinning adorably. "I suppose this one time wouldn't be too bad."

"That was all I needed to hear. Get ready for the time of your life, Johnny."

/\/\/\/\/\

The next thing John knew, he was being thrown onto his bed with Dave on top of him. He stared in awe as Dave lifted up his red and white quarter-sleeve, throwing it to the floor, exposing his pale abs. He carefully reached out to run his fingers across his boyfriend's stomach sensually, unable to stop himself. Dave proceeded to literally rip off John's shirt, tossing the shreds of blue fabric to the side. He'd waited too long to care about things such as ripped clothes. He dove down for a kiss, heated and passionate, while reaching down to unbutton both his and John's jeans, throwing them to the ground as well.

John pushed Dave's shades off, figuring it would make the moment more romantic if he could see his eyes. Dave, for once, made no signs of protest to the action, being more interested in his task of leaving as many marks on John's neck as possible. John bit back a moan, to which Dave commented,

"I want to hear every sound you can make, John. It's the least you could do after making me wait this long."

The time the chance came, John allowed himself to let out a loud moan, clearly displaying the pleasure he felt as Dave left a trail of burning kisses down his chest to the waistline of his boxers. Dave smirked up at him before sliding them down his hips at a painstakingly slow pace. Once he pulled them past his ankles and off his feet, Dave looked up at John before firmly gripping his cock, pumping it a few times before leaning down to put his lips around it. He began slowly moving his mouth up and down, gradually getting faster. John took hold of his hair, gripping the blonde strands so tightly Dave honestly thought he might end up ripping it out. Soon enough, John's flustered voice fluttered through Dave's head,

"Dave… I think I'm…" He moaned and groaned once or twice before continuing, "I'm going to… come…" Just as he said the last word, John came right in Dave's mouth, only slightly surprised when he noticed Dave had simply swallowed it all. After he was done, John sighed wistfully.

Dave smirked up at him again. "I'm not done with you yet, honey." He then removed his own boxers, smiling mischievously at John. John smiled back,

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"You sure you're ready for this, John?" He didn't actually care, of course, but he thought he should still be something of a gentleman about it.

"Definitely. I'm so ready. I want you to take me, Dave. Here and now. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit right for a week. I want you so fucking bad, Dave."

Well then. Dave certainly hadn't been expecting that right then. He was shocked for a moment, but quickly got over it and regained his smirk. _'Screw preparation_,' he thought to himself, _'I'm way too ready for the real thing, and so is he apparently.' _Dave positioned himself and went straight in. He put his hands on either side of John's head for balance as he slowly pushed in, pulled out, pushed in. John looped his arms around Dave's neck, pulling him down for a slow and sensual kiss that went in perfect rhythm with Dave's lower actions. John was taking it far better than Dave had expected him to for this being his first time, and soon enough John was practically begging for him to go faster and harder. Dave complied of course, thrusting into him so hard, he had John screaming his name immediately.

"D-Dave! O-oh my G-god, Dave!" John was a wreck beneath him. Breathing raggedly, moaning, crying out. If this didn't turn Dave on, he didn't know what possibly could.

When they'd both reached their climax, they came together, yelling each other's names. Shortly after, Dave slipped out of John and fell down beside him on the soiled sheets. "Didn't I tell you it'd feel great?" he asked with a lazy smile.

"I know. You were right. That was amazing."

"It was well worth the wait."

"I'm pretty worth it, aren't I?"

"Oh shut up. What time is it anyway?"

John tilted his head back to see the clock on his bedside table. "9:57," he answered, turning back to Dave.

"Wanna sleep?"

"Alright. Put your underwear back on though. I don't like sleeping naked."

"Ugh, fine." Dave deliberately fell off the bed, crawling across the floor to collect all of their scattered clothes, putting them in a pile beside John's bed. He put on his boxers, handing John his respective pair. Dave then flicked the light switch, turning off the lights, before he climbed back on the bed next to John, pulling the covers over them. He pulled the other boy to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around him. John hummed in contentment, setting his glasses on the table and letting himself fall asleep in Dave's warm embrace.

Dave kissed his head, whispering, "I love you, John. I love you so much," before closing his eyes and joining his boyfriend in a happy slumber.

**FIN.**


End file.
